fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA048
Synopsis The HopHopHop Town Contest is at hand, and Yazmyne needs to face a new friend in the finals to claim her third Kanto Ribbon. Summary At the beginning of the episode, Yazmyne is preparing with Dante for the HopHopHop Town Contest. Yazmyne is preparing for the Appeal Stage with Ivysaur, showcasing his Razor Leaf in difference ways. However, Yazmyne is not satisfied, not with Ivysaur's skills, but with her inability to command his technique properly. Dante agrees that Yazmyne should be trying to practice using one attack for the appeal stage, but doesn't think that she should be trying out the skill in a Contest without more practice. After pondering, Yazmyne disagrees, saying that she's going to keep at it. Dante privately says that the Contest though is today. In the Contest Hall, emcee Hailey is making her grand speech to the audience who have come to watch. Dante is always amazed at how lively the Kanto Contests are. Hailey continues, drawing the audience in and getting them excited. She then introduces the three judges for the Contest. They are the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, the Head of the Pokémon Fan Club, and Nurse Joy of Silver Town. Appeal Stage All of the Coordinators for the Contest are then brought in and introduced, and the crowd cheer. Haley then starts the appeal round. A few great appeals are held and Yazmyne is soon on stage. When Noxon is introduced, Hailey announced that he is from the Riau Region, which sparks Yazmyne's curiosity. Noxon calls on his Dragonair to appeal. Dragonair executes a simple Safeguard, which causes him to glow a magnificent lime green. The simple appeal earns Noxon an easy 28 points. Battle Rounds Final Stage Yazmyne and Noxon stand against each other on the final stage. Yazmyne calls out Staryu and Noxon, Charmander. Haley sets five minutes on the clock and the battle begins. Charmander opens the battle with Flamethrower, which Staryu easily dodges by dipping backward. Staryu then dashes off into Rapid Spin. Charmander's claws glow lime-green with Dragon Claw and she uses them to block Staryu's attack. The collision prove equal, but Charmander has completely stopped Staryu's momentum. Charmander than knocks Staryu into the air with another Dragon Claw and fires a Flamethrower toward it. Staryu regains its balance in midair and matches the flames with Water Gun. Both players lose points and Noxon slightly leads Yazmyne. After both Pokemon recover, Charmander releases a blast of purple energy with Dragon Rage/ Staryu collides into the attack with Rapid Spin, but it is overpowered and pushed back. Yazmyne and Noxon lose points, but Yazmyne loses more. Yazmyne has Staryu make up the difference by having Staryu glow a glistening purple with Comic Power for a marvelous appeal. Noxon orders Charmander to cover up Staryu in Fire Spin. Staryu's glow fades and it becomes trapped in a fiery cyclone. Charmander than enhances the cyclone into a fire tornado with Flamethrower plummeting Yazmyne's score. More importantly, Yazmyne loses sight of her Water-Type. Yazmyne remembers that Rapid Spin in the reverse direction will free Staryu from Fire Spin, but not against a fire tornado of such magnitude. Yazmyne notes that she need water. As such Yazmyne commands Staryu combine Water Gun with Rapid Spin. Yazmyne can only wait as she hopes Stayu heard her command. After a few seconds, water whips rapidly spiral from the fire tornado that destroy it, freeing Staryu. The audience and judges are amazed, but Noxon still maintains the lead. Yazmyne orders Staryu to continue its Rapid Spin to attack Charmander. Noxon orders Charmander to match the attack with Dragon Claw. Yazmyne commands Staryu to swerve. Staryu spins around Charmander, causing the Fire-Type's attack to miss. Once behind Charmander, Staryu hammers it with a Water Gun. In the stands, Dante recalls Yazmyne's Pidgeotto pulling the same tactic against Abiana's Arbok during the Potpourri Island Contest. Charmander recovers and uses Dragon Rage. Staryu returns to Rapid Spin and this time combines it with Bubble Beam. The bubbles absorb and cancel out the power of Dragon Rage. Staryu continues to move uninterrupted and strikes Charmander in her chest. Afterward, time is called and the battle is over. The final score points to Yazmyne leading Noxon by nearly ten points, winning her the final stage and thus the Contest. Major Events *Noxon is revealed to own a Charmander *Yazmyne defeats Noxon in the finals of the HopHopHop Town Contest, earning her third Kanto Ribbon Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Megumi *Nurse Joy *Coordinators *Audience *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Staryu (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Mienfoo (Dante's) *Dragonair (Noxon's) *Charmander (Noxon's) *Marill *Ekans *Nidorino *Munchlax *Bronzor *Skiddo *Xatu *Togetic *Magcargo *Spoink Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Battles Ablaze